


No Yiff

by MetaDash



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Multi, this is happens when you're bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: Lyre coaxes Shinon and Gatrie into something....adventurous. A psuedo-continuation of Order of Business, but it can viewed without it. 3some. Remember, it's not gay once you stop caring. Vague spoilers for FE10 i suppose.





	No Yiff

Shinon didn’t know HOW he got into stuff like this.

One minute he’s busy saving the world from the Goddess, the next thing he knew he was watching a sub-laguz undress in front of them. He definitely was a little drunk, he knew he’d had to be for this kinda thing, but he couldn’t do it alone.

“Oh man….this is great!”

Gatrie was sitting right next to him, and damn it, he was being annoying again. The Gallian in front of them only agreed to have some “fun” if he brought a friend.

“Hmph, aren’t you two gonna undress too?”

Lyre - Lethe’s sister - was known for being a bit of a brat, not that she lacked her sister’s sharp tongue and sharper claws. She had taken a shine to Gatrie in camp, but of course she bore her fangs to the man who was willing to throw out “sub-human” so easily.

“I’m not getting naked in front of Gatrie, I’m not THAT drunk, damn it.”

There was a hiss, but Lyre’s tail swayed hypnotically and she crawled over to him, targeting his belt buckle. “Drunk enough to get sucked off, then?”

“It’s about time!”

“Hey!” Gatrie was already in his boxers, yet the armor was comically still on his torso. “What about me?”

“You can watch,” they said together. Indeed, Lyre’s eyes widened a bit when Shinon’s member burst out of his pants, but she was already thinking of a retort. “Well well, so a _sub-human_ gets you hard, you pervert?”

“Are you gonna put in your mouth already or what?”

“Mmmph.” Her tongue licked it all around and soon her mouth got to work on the whole thing. Shinon sat back with a sort of satisfied look on his face, but damn, looking at Gatrie really did get him annoyed. Lyre apparently caught this too, so with her tail, she tugged at his drawers until they came down.

_Not as big as mine, figures._

But Shinon was now a witness to the ensuing “tailjob”, being just long enough and flexible enough to wrap around Gatrie’s tip and tug on it. His mouth made sounds in appreciation, but they would really ruin things for the marksman if he didn’t shut up.

“Hey.” Lyre looked up at him, still bobbing her mouth. “You service all the men in your stinkin’ Gallia like that?” The second strike was his. He got excited at how her eyes narrowed in thinly-veiled anger. It was fun to poke the tiger. Er, cat. So she set out to make him cum, to make him regret what he said.

_Damn….she’s not half bad…._

“Ohhhh so good!”

Gatrie lacked Shinon’s self-control, naturally, and it was an uphill battle. Having a warm mouth on his cock was too good to resist, but hearing Gatrie of all people made him disgusted than he was even doing this. _Even Ike would be better,_ he thought, _but does he even like chicks?_

“Ohhh…..”

Soon Gatrie’s seed shot into Lyre’s back, without warning. Well, shot was unfair, it technically just splurted unimpressively. Lyre seemed annoyed at the sensation but she hardly had time to care once she felt Shinon’s cum on her lips. Salty, rough, but she swallowed it all the same.

“Damn. You _really_ are a whore,” he grunted.

Lyre licked her lips and bared her fangs. “Why don’t you put your mouth to better use?” Without warning, she jumped crotch-forward into Shinon’s face and knocked him to the floor. Under such a tight grip, he was face-to-face with her own glistening jewel.

“Yeah, only a sub-human whore wants human dick.”

“Shut up,” she growled, and began to grind into his ungrateful face. “And eat me out.”

“Lyreeeeeeeeee….” Gatrie tried to stroke himself back to life. “Don’t leave me hanging again!”

Lyre had to admit, Shinon’s sharp tongue meant he was just as good at oral fixation as she figured. She was already lost in pleasure, eyes closed. “Why don’t you pick a hole, handsome?”

“Hmm….”

Warning bells went off in Shinon’s head. He begin to pick up the pace, hoping to get Lyre to cum quickly. Knowing how clueless Gatrie could be, he could possibly take the _third_ option. And while he could tolerate the sight of his friend’s iron lance and his moans, if that thing got that close he’d shoot his eyes out. Then probably his own.

“Ah! Found some lube.”

 _Found?! Like hell, you idiot, what’s your endgame?_ Now Shinon slobbered over the laguz pussy in front of him….honestly, it didn’t taste bad at all. And it was enough to earn a wail and some liquid down the ol’ throat _. Go time._  
So he pushed Lyre off, and was met with Gatrie’s now erect cock _. “No.”_

“But Shinon, aren’t we pals?”

“I don’t like _anyone_ that much. Now, do you want to fuck this girl, or what?”

“Yeah, sure….”

Lyre recovered from her orgasm just in time to taste the new dish, Gatrie’s dick. It didn’t taste the same as Shinon’s, but she still eagerly lapped it up.

“Damn whore,” and soon Shinon was inside of the laguz girl, thrusting away. “Hngh, why do you have to feel so….not terrible?”

“Oi Shinon, did you lube yourself?”

“Like I needed to, Gatrie, she was practically drooling for it.”

Lyre’s tail smacked him, but her sensitive body told a different story. She found that sweet groove, where each one of Shinon’s thrusts pushed her body closed to Gatrie’s member, then vice-versa, back and forth. She liked it _rough._

“See Shinon? I told us this would be fun.”

“Shut up, Gatrie, I can’t cum when you’re talking. Sheesh.”

This proceeded for a few more minutes, and now Lyre’s body received the double dose of cum - she nearly choked on Gatrie’s load while Shinon bestowed a healthy creampie down below. The two rode out their orgasms, now zapped of energy.

“Phew….that was good.”

But Lyre was as greedy as she was horny. She tapped Gatrie’s knee.

“Hmm? Gimme one second….”

The laguz stamina was something NOT to be underestimated. Slowly, she turned and thrusted her firm hind quarters into the air, tail pointing to its puckered hole. Gatrie’s eyes lit up.

“Well if you insist….”

“Uh nuh. I want you _both_ to take me. And your friend over there gets this hole.”

“What?! Hey!”

Shinon almost felt like grinning. “Hey, it’s your ass, toots.”

Lyre turned her gaze to Shinon and laughed. “Not so fast. You want it, you have to…. _service_ me first.” Now the third battle was hers, his expression was priceless.

“I am NOT kissing your ass.”

“Then you can leave and Gatrie over here can take me instead.”

“Tch……” He didn’t know why he did it, but he slickered over and crouched towards her inviting hole. It was smaller than the main one, of course, although his keen eyes told him she was no stranger to experimenting with it. So he jabbed a finger in.

“Ouch! No! Your _tongue.”_

Like Shinon would ever kiss the ass of a beast. With a gesture, Gatrie crawled under Lyre’s smooth body and aimed his member into her inviting hole, causing a deep moan. It was all the distraction he needed to _spit_ at the hole, then scissor both of his fingers inside.

“You bastaaaaaaaardddddd…..” Already she was drooling over Gatrie’s effort. But Shinon took that as a win. He mounted her from behind and begin his relentless onslaught. Now the effort the two once shared was a lot less coordinated, and much rougher.  
The sounds of flesh slapping together filled the room, but Lyre’s lustful moans were enough to counteract Gatrie’s own enjoyment to Shinon’s ears.

_Really greedy for cock, ain’t you, kitty?_

To add to her torture, her breasts jumped up and down the faster she rode Gatrie’s dick, and the knight’s hands were upon them like a child’s upon candy in the store.

“Taste….them….!”

Shinon raised an eyebrow; Gatrie wasted no time in devouring her cream-colored nipples. He decided to up the ante…maybe….her tail?

“Augh…..!”

He hit the jackpot. Each tail stroke was enough to send electric jolts throughout Lyre’s body, and she prayed he wouldn’t get close to the base.

_Huh. They like it there, huh?_

He did, of course. Every tug and rub only accelerated Lyre’s sweet, sweet pleasure, and eventually….she screamed both beorc names. Her inner walls clamped down on Gatrie, triggering his third orgasm of the night. Shinon soon followed suit, practically destroying her bowels with a dense volume of cum into her ass.

And within minutes, the trio disconnected from each other.

“Oh…..man……”

Gatrie laid down and nearly passed out.

“So….good…..”

Content, Lyre’s legs gave way and she collapsed, enjoying the feeling of seed in her every orifice.

“Tch. Lightweights.”

But Shinon was tired too, not that he would admit it. In fact, he lazily stroked himself again. “Don’t tell me you’re done already, kitty. I thought you beasts had _stamina.”_

“Shinon I don’t think….”

But Lyre’s snarl said she had something to prove.

* * *

“Hey, where’s Shinon?”

“I think he’s in here!”

Oscar and Boyd eventually found their missing allies, but they had to do a double take at what they saw. Not only were clothes scattered across the floor, and the hefty musk of cum was in the air, but their eyes locked onto Shinon’s, who was naked.

“Hey. You idiots gonna help them out, or you wanna leave?”

Lyre and Gatrie were both licking his cock on their knees….both also naked. By the time he could explain how the latter got in this position, he’d surely lose the “point”, so to speak.

“Uhhh…..w-we can come back.”

“Good. Close the door, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was....something. I've had so many ideas for lewd fics, but I don't think I have the talent for all of them. Guess it's a way for me to broaden my scope a bit? Anyways, the usual monthly updates will come, this just happened entirely on a whim. Gay tree indeed.


End file.
